Sexual Energy
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: After Eiri breaks up with Shuichi yet AGAIN, a charity has Bad Luck perform at a fundraiser, and things get a little...heated.


**Warnings:** OCCness, Language, Sexual Content, Slut!Shuichi

Author Notes: Just a random idea that appeared in my head. Formatting is done for reasons that I don't know, blame the muses. 

Dedicated to Chris and Justin who...inspired me.

--------------------  
Sexual Energy  
--------------------

" I think you should take me," Ryuichi said smiling devilishly.

"I have to work..." Tatsuha said, tugging on his bow tie.

" At the performance right?"

"I have to serve drinks,"

" Which means you are going that way, so take me with you." Ryuichi said feeling it was very simple

Tatsuha just shrugged, "Alright," he began walking to the Theatre, with Ryuichi close by.

" Thank you," Ryuichi said laughing as they walked to the Theater. Ryuichi heard the band warming up when they got there. " I think I'll go take a front seat."

Tatsuha made sure Ryuichi got a good seat and then left to work the crowd, sitting on some man's lap and asking him what he would like to drink. Meanwhile Eiri entered, taking a seat in the front, a wide smirk on his face

As the crowd took their seats, the lights started flickering on and off before finally plunging into near darkness. A woman with long brown hair took the stage, smiling at the crowd.

She wore a short mini skirt and a shirt that barley covered her…assets. "Welcome! Book Aid International is proud to have the number one band in all of Japan, BAD LUCK!"

The sounds of techno rock filled the air as the stage lights started flickering on an off in time to a beat that just made you want to move your body. It was the sounds found in every club in America, but twisted to a make it more…sensual…erotic. Two spotlights flicked on, revealing the green haired boy, Suguru, dressed in tight black leather pants, a black tank top and a black leather trench coat, his fingers dancing over the synthesizer, hips moving to the music, eyes closed.

The other spotlight revealed the longhaired guitarist, sporting leather pants and a tight leopard print shirt, the music also inspiring his body to move, practically fucking his precious guitar.

The middle of the stage was dark as a sweet, seductive voice purred into the microphone, the sounds wrapping around the audience. "Does anybody wanna have sex tonight? Pure unadulterated sex tonight. Does anybody wanna have sex tonight? Pure unadulterated sex tonight."

The third spotlight flickered on, and Shuichi stood there, one leg on a chair, smiling at the audience. Dressed in tight black leather short shorts, and a tight black leather top that stopped just under his breast bone. Long black boots climbed up his legs to his thighs, silver buckle flashing. He wore black opera gloves, covered with finger-less purple wrist gloves, giving the illusion of claws on his hands. Two fake black cat ears poked out of his pink hair and a tail wrapped around his body from his cute little rear. Topping the outfit was an actual black cat collar with a tiny bell. He was a visual sex kitten.

Ryuichi looked up as the last spotlight came on and bit his lip, Shuichi looked rather…hot.

Shuichi smiled, straddling the chair, lifting the microphone to his lips, speaking, not singing into it. "Now I know what you're thinking. You're thinking... what a slut! Yeah...Yeah...Yeah. But I know, that you know, that I know, that everybody in here likes to have a little sex." He winked at the crowd and raised a leg, spinning around in the chair before standing, body moving to the music, his hips moving in such a way that Hiro, the guitarist flubbed a cord as he watched is best friend's…tail.

Tatsuha went off after getting the man's phone number and his order, but he stopped before he left the room, a black eyebrow rising at the sight on the stage. At the same time, Eiri's eyes widened, and he almost choked on his drink.

Ryuichi looked around watching the crowd's reaction to the pink haired guy on the stage. He definitely still knew how to work a crowd.

Shuichi then tilted his head in a cute, kittenish way, eyeing the tables before moving to the edge of the stage and with a small leap, landing on the closest. "Does anybody wanna have sex tonight?" He moved across the tables, smirking, body still moving, causing a few to choke on their drink.

He paused in front of Ryuichi, kneeling down, so his navel was at eye level. "Pure unadulterated sex tonight. Does anybody wanna have sex tonight?" He then sunk lower, leaning in, his lips almost brushing Ryuichi's. "Pure unadulterated sex tonight."

Ryuichi smiled at him as he got closer but didn't back away, raising an eyebrow, daring him to close the distance.

Eiri watching Shuichi with a smirk, happy to remind himself that he'd already had sex with him. And probably would again if he knew his ex. Tatsuha just shook his head and left, coming back with drinks and serving them to the crowd.

Shuichi smirked and slid off the table, into Ryuichi's lap, smirking. "Dancing and romancing. Keep your body moving." As he sung, he slowly, teasingly, slid his hips against Ryuichi's, purring. "Can you feel it? Feel the music. It's hot now. Baby I'm feeling kinda horny. Oh, baby. Put your body on me, and baby, I wanna ride it like a pony." A low, breathy moan broke up the verse as Shuichi's eyes closed, pressing harder against Ryuichi.

Ryuichi held his hips and sucked in a bit of air as he moved. Feigned an attempt to kiss him and then backed away, a huge smile on his face.

Tatsuha chuckled lightly as some woman in the crowd smacked his arse as he passed her. He had a feeling; there would be a lot of sex on this night, and that was no problem for him. Eiri's gaze was locked on Ryuichi and Shuichi, his drink forgotten in front of him as golden eyes drunk in the sight.

Shuichi smirked at Ryuichi and leaned in, nipping at the man's lips before standing and licking his cheek, spotting his next target. He grinned and all but bounced across the room, hips still moving, body still drawing eyes. "Does anybody wanna have sex tonight? Pure unadulterated sex tonight. Does anybody wanna have sex tonight? Pure unadulterated sex tonight"

He removed Tatsuha's tray from his hands before jerking the dark haired man's hips to his, leaning heavily against him, speaking into the microphone again. "Whew! If I have another drink, you don't know what I'm gonna do to ya." He flicked Tatsuha's nose gently, licking the boy's lips. "You do like sex right? You wanna another drink?" He blinked in that drunken way one would if they had too many drinks, tilting his head. "What's your name again?"

Tatsuha just smirked, playing along. "Tatsuha." he gave Shuichi a seductive look, his dark eyes roaming over him.

Ryuichi watched him go and couldn't help thinking along the lines of 'maybe I should figure out a way to meet up with him later...' He felt like such a groupie. He watched as Shuichi walked over to Tatsuha and trained his eyes to watch Tatsuha's reaction to Shuichi.

Shuichi smirked. "Tatsuha then," He flicked off his microphone, stuffing it into Tatsuha's pants, his body mic taking over as he sung. "You're swinging and swaying. Hey Mr. D.J keep the music playing." Shuichi started dancing, freed from carrying the microphone, his body moving against Tatsuha's, as he watched the waiter through lust filled eyes. "The music bumping, the crowd is jumping. So I can keep my... keep my body humping." Shuichi turned, pressing his back against Tatsuha, drawing one of the man's hands up, and sucking on his index finger before moving the hand across his sweaty body. "Baby, I'm feeling kinda horny."

Tatsuha began to blush slightly but kept his composure, dancing with Shuichi with just as much sex appeal, his eyes scanning the crowd and meeting Ryuichi's.

Ryuichi 's breath quickened watching them. They were so...erotic together. He hoped he wasn't flushing like he tended to do. A primal part of him wanted to join them so bad but he knew better than to do that or even get up. He saw another waiter walk by and he asked her to give him a Gin and Tonic to take his mind off of it.

Shuichi turned, licking Tatsuha's neck, his hand sliding into the other man's pants, fondling him for a second before returning with his microphone, smirking as he slid it into a specially designed loop on his pants, moving away. "Oh baby. Put your body on me...and baby, I wanna ride it like a pony. So. Do ya wanna... do ya wanna…do ya...do ya."

Tatsuha licked his lips as he watched Shuichi walk away. Shuichi grinned as he sat sidewise on Eiri's lap, leaning against his chest, speaking again. "Now...now I may be a little drunk, I mean tipsy." He gave a cute little giggle, titling his head up to watch Eiri's face. "And I may be a little horny…" He hiccuped before giggling again. "But...you got a condom?" He blinked cutely.

Eiri smiled at Shuichi and ran his hands up his body, enjoying the feel of his former lover in his arms. He would always be attracted to that lithe little body. He would give all the royalties for his latest novel to have Shuichi beneath him, a chance to slowly peel the tight outfit from his body.

Ryuichi continued to watch them drinking his drink fast so he could get a quick buzz. Then Shuichi moved closer to him and for a moment, he thought he was coming back him. Or maybe it was hope. Until he sat in the lap of the guy beside him. He listened to their conversation, licking his lips, his eyes traveling over Shuichi's body repeatedly.

Shuichi moved to straddle Eiri's hips, smirking. "Does anybody wanna have sex tonight? Pure unadulterated sex tonight." He leaned in, kissing Eiri hungrily for a full half a minute before pulling away, gasping for breath as he stood on the table, making his way back to the stage. "Does anybody wanna have sex tonight? Pure unadulterated sex tonight."

His foot touched the stage and a second later he was being jerked against Hiro who had stopped playing. Hiro's growl was picked up by Shuichi's body mic, as was the singer's yip. The singer whimpered as Hiro lifted the boy's legs, forcing Shuichi to wrap them around his friend's waist. Suguru left the synthesizer, stalking across the stage, pressing against Shuichi's back.

Suguru's mouth latched onto Shuichi's neck just as Hiro hungrily attacked his mouth. The last things heard from the band as the lights dimmed were the sound of a zipper and Shuichi's long, breathy moan.

Ryuichi watched as the singer got back upon the stage and his jaw dropped. He didn't know exactly what to make of that. He just stared at them as the lights dimmed and the crowd roared and put his hand up asking for another drink.

Eiri was left breathless from the kiss and he smiled, following Ryuichi's lead and getting another drink. Tatsuha came up to them, taking both their orders.

From the darkness suddenly came Shuichi's voice. "Hiiirroo! I think you broke it!"

"You can't break it, idiot."

"It won't go up!"

Ryuichi, close to stage, could hear them clearly and raised his eyebrows up in question. As Tatsuha returned with their orders, he stopped him as he offered the drink. "That was very interesting, Tatsuha." he said quietly. " And a little unexpected."

"What was unexpected?" he gave him a crooked smile as he handed them both their orders, Eiri chuckling into his drink at Shuichi.

" That entire performance, I don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't that."

The stage lights flickered back on, thanks to a very evil band manager. Shuichi stood there, playing with his zipper. He blinked and smiled at the crowd. "Uh...enjoy the show?" He asked, realizing his body mic was still on, blushing bright red. Hiro was snickering and Suguru rolled his eyes.

Ryuichi hit Tatsuha to get his attention and to look at him. " Yeah, so is that!" he said, pointing to the stage where Shuichi was still trying to cover himself.

Tatsuha looked and then chuckled lightly, "Well, I didn't know that the show was going to be like this either. Someone should have told me Shuichi would do a strip show, I would have brought a video camera."

Eiri was looking up on stage with an amused expression, running a finger around the rim of his glass, mind long gone with fantasies.

Shuichi yipped and shoved Suguru in front of him. "So, who here would like this cute little stud muffin? He's single and hasn't gotten laid in AGES! Someone should help him out."

"Shuichi..." Suguru growled and Shuichi smirked over his shoulder.

"You need to live a little, Sug, you can't dream about your cousin forever."

" Don't get me wrong I enjoyed it." he threw back the rest of his drink, and then was reminded of slight erection, " Really enjoyed it." He looked at Suguru and laughed at Shuichi' s attempt to almost auction him off.

Tatsuha nodded, "I'm glad." his let his gaze run over Ryuichi's form but then he looked back up at the stage, and at Suguru.

Suguru was turning red; though weather from anger or embarrassment it was hard to say. "Just because your boyfriend broke up with you..."

Shuichi smirked, having fixed his pants with a pin that Hiro just happened to have on his shirt. "True, who wants you when they can have me." He shoved Suguru out of the way. "Any takers on me for a night?"

" You should be, I think you did too." Ryuichi said thinking about Shuichi grinding against Tatsuha. "I think I could have fun with both of them," he muttered hoping no one heard as he looked back at the stage.

"I did. It was fun dancing with him..."

Shuichi pouted. "Come on, someone HAS to want ickle little me..." .

"No one likes sluts, Shuichi." Suguru said. Okay, so he was slightly angry.

" Should I?" Ryuichi asked Tatsuha.

Tatsuha shrugged, "If you want."

Ryuichi smirked at how indifferent Tatsuha sounded and shook his head. He leaned up on the stage. " I'll take you." He said to Shuichi, smirking.

Shuichi grinned and bounced off stage, sitting in Ryuichi's lap. He curled in his idol's lap, laying his head on the older man's shoulder, purring.

**_Fin_**

**_Notes:_**

Book Aid International: Book Aid Intentional is a REAL charity. They work in 30 of the world's poorest countries, providing over half a million books and journals each year to libraries, hospitals, refugee camps and schools. If you're a person who believes in charity, this is one to support. Their website can be found at for more information.

kidSpeak!: kidSpeak! was my second choice for the charity event. kidSpeak promotes childrens right to the First Amendment and works against censorship in all forms. (KidSpeak can be found at )

I can't belive I just wrote that…


End file.
